


Mirror: Reflected in Love

by Moonlit_Catra



Series: She-Ra Write-Tober [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: ...or are they?~, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Cuties, F/F, Fluff, I should call this fluff-tober, Sappy Ending, soft fluff, they're dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 06:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Catra/pseuds/Moonlit_Catra
Summary: Catra looked at herself in the mirror and wondered what Adora had in mind when she planned all of this... She was in for a surprise.Day 2: Mirror





	Mirror: Reflected in Love

Catra stared at herself in the mirror, doing a slow spin as she admired the attire she was in. Though a dress wasn't something that she would typically wear, she has to admit that she look very attractive in the silky black gown. The fabric clinging to her body and showing off the curves and lean muscle that she had acquired from years of training.

She wasn't exactly sure why Adora had asked her to dress so fancy, when even if they were going to formal events they didn't dress as... Formal as what she wore.

Catra didn't bother to question her girlfriend's logic, knowing that her mind worked in quite mysterious ways and that questioning her would only result in more confusion and more than likely a headache that she did not need to have on date night.

Moreover, it was surprising when Bow and Glimmer had come into her room and helped her get ready for the night. The two of them assisting with the minimal make-up that left her eyes looking sharper and her lips a more plum color.

It wasn't bad, but it wasn't something she was used to. Again, she wasn't about to question Adora on date night.

A knock echoed from her door, Catra urging the person to come in without turning away from the mirror, pushing a strand of her behind her ear.

Adora was the one to open the door, a bouquet of flowers in hand as she stepped inside, Catra being able to see her in the reflection of the mirror.

"Wow... You... You look beautiful, kitten..." Adora breathed as she stepped closer to the magicat, offering the bouquet to her love.

Catra smiled, blushing ever so slightly as she handled the flowers with care in her hands. "Thanks... You're being really sappy today, you know that right?" She asked as she sniffed the flowers, sighing and nuzzling Adora's cheek. "Give me a minute, let me put these in water."

"Am I not allowed to pamper my girlfriend every once in a while?" Adora asked, giggling in joy at Catra's reaction. "Of course, take your time. There's no need to rush.

The magicat nodded and looked for a tall glass that she had left nearby, rinsing it and filling it with water, placing the flowers in it. "There we go... Ready to head out, princess?"

Adora offered her hand, smiling as she playfully bowed. "Why, of course. Allow me to lead the way, milady," She responded with a tone in her voice.

That made Catra laugh and shake her head, placing her hand in Adora's offered one and allowing the blonde to guide her out of her room.

"So where are we going anyways? You never did tell me where we'd be heading."

Adora hummed, glancing back at her girlfriend and smiling. "It's a surprise. But it's not far from here. Don't worry."

Catra nodded and quietly following the blonde, squeezing her hand gently and keeping a steady pace.

It didn't take them long to reach the garden that was behind the Bright Moon castle, Catra raising an eyebrow. "The garden...?"

Adora grinned and turned towards Catra. "Close your eyes. I'll guide you the rest of the way." She whispered and the magicat did as told, curiosity getting the best of her.

Catra could feel Adora's hands lightly covering her closed eyes. Her heart fluttering in excitement as the blonde guided her, whispering soft warning if there was something that could possibly trip her in her path.

It didn't take very long for Adora to bring her to a stop, taking a hold of her hand. "Open your eyes, Catra..."

And Catra did as told, her ears perking up and her eyes widening at the little table setting that had been placed in the middle of the garden, the obvious ambiance of a romantic moonlit dinner present. The magicat turned to look at Adora who looked both nervous and hopefully as she looked into her girlfriend's eyes.

"Do you... Like it?" The blonde asked, patiently waiting for an answer.

Adora... You are such... Yes, I love it, dork... It's beautiful..." Catra whispered and smiled as she turned to pressed her lips over the curves of Adora's, the bodies melding against one another as the blonde's hands came to rest on her hips and bring her closer.

"I'm glad..." Adora said as they parted their lips, a loving look in her eyes as she looks at Catra.

That tender gaze always made the magicat feel as though she was going to melt from how gentle it was. A blush rushing to her cheeks as she cleared her throat to interrupt the moment. "U-Um... So dinner?"

Adora nodded and guided Catra towards their table, a bottle of wine gracefully placed inside a tastefully decorated bucket of ice to keep it chilled. The food under the tray covers, which Adora had lifted to reveal the steaming plates of a steak dinner.

Catra sniffed the air, purring softly at the delicious scent. "You really went all the way, didn't you? What's the occasion, princess?"

Adora's expression shifted to one that looked like a deer in headlights. "I promise... I'll tell you everything after we eat, okay?"

The brunette hummed, nodding and giving the blonde the benefit of the doubt considering she was also hungry. "Alright... Remember that you promised."

Adora needed and seemed to sigh in relief, reaching over to pop open the bottle of wine and pouring some in each of their glasses.

The dinner itself went quiet smoothly, the two interchanging in mindless chatter and loving flirting. It was when dessert was brought our, curtsey of Bow who looked like he was about to jump in excitement that Adora's expression became all the more nervous.

"Hey... Catra?"

Catra looked up from her tiramisu (she believed it was called), focusing on Adora. "Yes, babe? Is everything okay?"

Adora nodded, gnawing on her lip as she glances at her girlfriend. A hand nestled in her jacket pocket as she began to speak. "Yeah, everything's fine... I just... There's something I need to ask you..."

The magicat looked at Adora in confusion, but nodded nonetheless, urging her girlfriend to continue.

"Look... I know that we... We fell apart when we were younger... Coming back together a year into the war with Horde Prime... We became friends again and we were hesitant around one another." Adora chuckled nervously before continuing. "But it seems we never stood a chance of being apart when it's so easy for us to come back together once we began to talk things over... And within that year I had fallen for you harder than I had ever done before... But..."

Catra furrowed her eyebrows, looking at Adora in concern when she said the word 'but'.

"But I want more... I know that it's only been six months since we got together officially, considering we kept walking circles around one another but... I can't imagine my life without you... Catra, I..." Adora paused as she stood up, pulling a small velvet box out of her pocket. The blonde walked over to Catra's side of the table, kneeling down on one knee and opening the box to reveal a golden ring with a blue stone.

"Would you do me the honor... Of making me the happiest woman in all of Etheria and marry me?" Adora asked, her cheeks flustered from the amount of nerves that she was experiencing.

Catra gapped at Adora for a few moments, having not expected this to happen. Marry... Marriage... Adora wanted to... To marry her, to be with her... As more than girlfriends.

"I... Adora, are... Are you sure?" She whispered softly, the memories of the past seemingly deciding to all come rushing back in that exact moment.

Adora seemed to realize what was happening, reaching to take hold of Catra's hand, her eyes filled with unwavering determination. "I have never been more sure about something in my life, Catra... I want to be with you... I love you, Catra... Marry me?" She asked again.

This time, Catra slowly allowed for a smile to cross her features as she nodded and leaned down to capture Adora's lips in a kiss. "Yes... Yes, I'll marry you..."


End file.
